The Black Transition
by Staple Gunned
Summary: Squinoa. AU. Squall goes on a SeeD mission but what happens when a an accident happens, how will it change his life?


The Black Transition 

Hello everyone, hope all is well and this is my Squinoa story, and its an AU/ Alternate universe.  
But anyways enjoy the story! Oh and Rinoa and Squall are already in a relationship. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or its characters.

----------------------------

"Where you going Squall?" The girl asked as she saw him move in the dark putting on his jacket.

"I'm going to talk to the Commander, Seifer." He spoke as he opened the door.

"But what time is it?" He shrugged slightly. She removed her blankets and looked at her nightstand. "Its 8 in the morning Squall, I'm sure Seifer isn't awake." He smirked and nodded.

"Thats exactly why I'm going to his office, I'm sorry I woke you. I'll be back with breakfast. Bye." She waved at him and he closed the door quietly. Oh gosh, Seifer being Commander? Whats the world coming to? I bet Irvine would do a better job with Selphie as his secretary.. She smiled to herself and rolled over on her blankets. Oh hyne, I'm bored. I wonder what Zell is doing, probably at the Library pretending to get work done and looking at the girl thats always there. She got up slowly making sure not to step on Angelo and went to her closet doors she gaped at all the stuff that fell out. Squall is going to kill me if he knew that all my stuff was in here...

--------------------------

Squall entered the elevators and noticed someone screaming his name he looked up and saw Selphie running for him with a manila folder. Oh hyne I'm not in the mood! He mentally swore and hit the close doors buttons numerous times. Selphie tripped on her boot and pouted.

"These shoes WERE NEW! Boo hoo..." Squall smiled at his victory and closed his eyes. "Hey Squally!  
Here you go Mr. Captain! Its a gift from ME! On your recent promotion!" He looked at it as he put it under his arm as she hugged him. "You deserved it!"

"Thanks Selphie. I'll open it later okay?"

"Nope you can't open it." He arched his left brow.

"Why not?"

"Promise that you won't open it unless your lonely!" He gave her a wry smile.

"With you around? I'll never be alone." She smiled at his comment and jumped on him. Squall patted her back and saw the silver elevator doors open to a smug looking blond male.

"If Rin saw this she'd flip." He mumbled tiredly. "You seize to amaze me at how you wake up and fall asleep Captain." Selphie released Squall and hugged Seifer instead. "What the..?"

"CONGRATS! Commander! I got you a gift! Quisty refused to let me give it to you she said you didn't DESERVE it, but here you GO!" She also let go and handed him a box. "Don't open it unless your really lonely!" She added quickly. Squall rolled his eyes.

"I have more paper work for you... Follow me to my office and I'll give it to you." Seifer mumbled something under his breath as Squall walked and Selphie pushed them both out of the elevator right before it closed.

"Dear Hyne, how much PAPER work is it now!" Squall shook his head as he smiled. He walked past his secretary Xu and opened his large brown door with golden twirls at the edge. He revealed his new office with a WINDOW with a deep red carpet and old fashion mahogany wood walls and a small desk to the side with a computer and a pile of paper to the left. Then to the right of the room was a small glass table and a little farther right was a small table with shelfs of different beverages mostly pertaining to acohol.

"Nice office, why'd do you have a smaller one THEN MINE?" Seifer laughed as he walked to the red couch placed next to the window.

"Mine is three times bigger than yours, smartass."

"I heard that!"

"So then, here's you work! I'll get you a cart so you can run it to your room." Seifer stood up and looked to where his former rival was pointing.

"You've got to be joking... Thats like half the size of my office!" Squall smiled an evil smile as he poored himself some water.

"Yeah, thats why your going to have it done by Wednesday." He replied.

"Thats two days from NOW?" Squall walked towards the entrance of his office and dropped his drink.

"You've just ruin a 3,000 dollar RED CARPET!" Seifer exclaimed as he ran around looking for towels. Squall just walked away opening his doors.

"It's water, and you'll have the paperwork done by Wednesday. And for Hyne's sake take a shower and shave!" He closed the door and left a fuming Seifer picking up little tiny fragments of glass on the ground.

"YOU'LL PAY LEONHART! YOU'LL PAY!"

------------------------

"Zell? Zell you in here?" A girl whispered throughout the Library. She looked up at a table and found the tatooed boy sitting in a chair slumped over reading a book. She approached him he looked up.

"Oh hey Ellone! Whats up?" He asked as he put down his book and sat up straight.

"Isn't Garden hlding a promotion party for Squall?"

"Yeah, its in a few days...Why?"

"Who's representing the red pips on his uniform?"

"Pips? What are pips?" He asked as he stood up. "I'm gonna go get breakfast. Wanna come?"

"Yes I'm getting hungry too. But pips is what the Captain wears on his collar on his uniform and some on puts it on for him. And I was wondering who was going to put it on-----"

"Oh ya right, I think Cid is or something... But anyways-------"

"Hey Zell! Oh hey Ellone how are you?" The blond asked as she ran the two walking in the hall corridor.

"I'm fine Quistis how are you?"

"Oh QUISTY? Where are you Quisty?" A male voice asked, they all looked ahead as they saw Seifer walk towards them. "There you are Quisty!" She ran her hand down her face.

"Oh hyne... Go away Seifer! I'm in no mood to-----"

"Hey Chicken-wuss, hey Sis'!" Zell got in a fighting stance punching the air around the blonds face.

"WHAT DID CALL ME!"

"Oh not again.." Ellone walked towards Quistis and dragged her away from the male blond.

---------------------------

"Rinoa? Are you in there? I have us some breakfast.." Squall leaned against his door and heard her shuffling in the room.

"Y-Yeah hold on a second!"

"What're you doing----" He opened his door to find her in his blue towel about to take it off. She looked over her shoulder and clutched the towel around herself.

"You planned that you pervert!"

"WHAT? No I didn't!"

"...I'm going in the bathroom... And no peaking!"

"Like I would want to." He whispered as she walked away.

"What?"

"Nothing." He dropped his duffel bag by the door. The mission is coming up... All I have to do is leave.

-------------------------

"Rin..?"

"Yah?"

"I should've told you earlier and not while were eating." He took a bit of his muffin and looked at her. She'll kill me...

"What?"

"I-I have to go on a mission.. It's in Dollet." He slowly make contact with her eyes. "I know what you going to say. And All I'm going to say is---"

"Its your job. Right?... What kind of mission is it?"

"I know your mad-----" He watched as she got her dishes and put them in the sink.

"What kind of job is it?"

"...It'll last the a day or two. All were doing is getting the Galbadia soldiers out. Like my first mission but its nothing trust me. I already packed,I just need to leave.. I'll be fine nothing is going to happen. Its nothing.." He walked behind her and held her from behind.

"Just risking you life thats all!"

"Rin, its nothing. I'll be back in a couple days, maybe not even a day. And Seifer is going too he'll watch my back along with a group of other SeeDs. It'll be fine 'nothing will happen. I have to leave.." He kissed her head and looked out the window.

"How long have you known about this?"

"Last night.."

"...Is Zell going?"

"No... I told him he's not going, he's going to do some paper work for me."

"..Bye..." She turned around and hugged him. "If you don't come back in one piece or you have a single scratch on you, I'LL kill you----"

"I'll come back. I'll see you in a day or so." She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips and he grabbed his duffel bag by the door. "I love you.."

-------------------------

"Where the hell is CAPTAIN Puberty! Our ship is going to leave without US! You!" The blond pointed to a boy with black hair. He pointed to himself. "Yes YOU!"

"Y-Yes Sir?"

"...What time is it?"

"Time to leave. Get your stuff put it in the car. And Nida, you drive."

"SCORE!"

"Saying goodbye to Rinny huh?" Squall glared at the Commander and shoved his things in the car.

"Shut the hell up and put your thing in the car."

"Yes CAPTAIN!" He gave a cheesy salute. "Up your ass.." He said under his breath as his superior brushed pat him.

"Hey how come Zell ain't coming?" Nida asked as he buckled himself up.

"...He is not going on this mission, and he's staying to do paperwork."

"CHICKEN--WUSS? Doing paper work? Oh hyne save us all.."

-------------------------

"..Seifer you and I are going together into that shiphouse. Everyone else does what they have to do. Come on." Squall crouched over by a tent gesturing for the blond to follow him.

"What good is that place to us! It's just some stupid old buillding!" Squall turned around to face him.

"If its so stupid how come theres some soldiers on patrol around the perimeter? Think before you speak.. Nida, your Squad Captain, your too neutralize the beach. And your also Squad A. Alright come on retard.. And be quiet."

"What did you call me Puberty BOY!" He whispered angrily as he attempted to swing his Gunblade at Squall. They ran under the trenches and looked at the building before them. "Looks like a little gathering of soldiers...With a fire.. Hahaha!" Squall walked with his back completely bent over. He turned around and found Seifer walking closely behind him. "Lets watch them..." Both men starred at the men with a fire in the middle of the shaggy building.

"Man we need to get rid of these documents.." One of them shifted around a mini fire. His boots were off and trying to warm his feet up."Oh this feels nice... Hey what the hell are you DOING!" Squall looked at the one picking up a heavy metal box which said 'Fuel'.

"Just starting a fire. I bet you there is hardly any gasoline in this anyway."

"Yah true just throw it in there." Squall watched him hover it over the fire in a teasing way.

"This weather is horrible, their probably freezing their asses off.. Wait thats no..." Squall looked back through the window and pushed Seifer back.

"Get out of here---" Before he could finish he caught a glimpse of Seifer. Then the building blew up with Squall looking through the window. The blond flew back into the beach sand several feet away.

--------------------

"Seifer! Hey man where's the Captain? I just saw this thing explode a few minutes ago!" Nida rushed over to Seifer on the beach he had cuts and blood on him.

"M-My arm hurts like shit... I can't move my arm.." He mumbled as he squirmed around.

"Get over here! Take care of him!" Two other SeeDs rushed over and began to apply alcohal on his wounds.

"..He pushed me back... He saved my life... And then the building blew up with him looking through the window... H-He's somewhere under the debree...I..think..." Seifer eyes rolled back and Nida put him downcarefully.

"Someone watch him, he's just unconscious! And you three help me find the Captain!"

-------------------

"An hour passed and Seifer finally woke up and helped them find Squall under a chunk of wall debree he looked dead but is still alive, Headmaster. Thats my report of the mission sir." Nida stood in military fashion looking straight ahead at th Headmaster who's back was turned looking out at the sky.

"Thank you Nida.. Where is Squall?"

"...Balamb Hospital sir. The new one.. The doctor told us to leave.."

"Does Ms. Heartlly know?"

"Yes.. She didn't take it to well, she was with Mr. Dincht, Mr. Kinneas, and Ms. Tilmit.. She in his room cleaning things up.."

"When is he able to come back to Garden?"

"Whenever he's conscious sir. At first the doctor thought he was in a coma. But we told him what had happened.."

"Thank you Nida. You're dismissed." The man nodded and left quickly. Cid sat at his desk and had a glass of scotch. "..Seifer.. Only had being Commander for a week and put it down.. And now I have a Captain who is idle... What is this Garden coming to?.."

------------------

A lone man laid in his bed with bandages around his head and his arm in a sling. A single hospital bed laid in a small cubicle with a window above and a blond male sitting in a chair slumped over. His brown hair swayed as someone opened his window. His eyes opened slightly only to see nothing. "..Hello?" His hand met with his face and felt something around his eye. "Is anyone here..? Where am I?" He asked aloud. He slowly took off his bandage around his head while sitting up. "It's pitchblack, where the hell am I! Anyone here!"

"Mmm.. Puberty boy? Your awake!" Squall looked around and saw nothing. Where am I at.. Why can Seifer see me but I can't see him..? Oh hyne whats happening to me? "Hey, I was beggining to wonder if you'd ever wake up! Oh hey Doctor he's awake!"

"It's dark.." He whispered.

----------------- Squall's POV

Do I have something around my eyes? I probably do..

"Hello I'm Kenji. I'm your doctor.."

"Where the hell am I?" He heard Seifer stand up and hold him down. "Get the hell off me, Seifer! Wait where's Rinoa!"

"Please Mr. Leonhart---------"

"Don't even tell me to calm down!" He heard someone feet shifting at the entrance of the room. He moved his head to where he thought it was.

"I-I'm right here, Squall." Seifer's grip on him fell away as her small body embraced him. "I'm so glad you alright! Nida told me you were here, I thought something was wrong!"

"Something is wrong Rin.." Seifer interrupted.

"W-Whats wrong..." My lips quivered as I was gently pushed down on the bed. Rinoa and Seifer walked out of the room slowly.

"We'll be back, Squall."

----------------

Squall sat in the back of the car staring out the window. He saved Seifer which he was grateful for. Rinoa sat next to him, she fell asleep on his lap. Seifer was driving back to Garden he hadn't said a word to him, he needed time let it sink in. He hadn't done anything rash he just laid back on his bed.

"...You know you saved my life, I know you can't see right now and it was for my life you did that.. I just wanted to let you know that, and I'm grateful.." Squall moved his head to look forwards but he found nothing.

"..Your welcome..But it's just swelling around my eye...it 'will' get better... " Seifer stayed silent for a while until he threw a manila folder on the ground.

"The mission was completed, you don't have to worry about that at all.. There's a folder on the ground if you want a bed time story." Squall laughed at him but only out of self pity.

"What about you?"

"I chewed out Cid, I guess I was angry at him.. I'm still Commander, at least I think I am.. And your still Captain. Just idle is what Cid said...Squall.. Rinoa would never leave you because of your well.. condition.." Squall nodded in response and looked away. "Just to warn you, Rinoa said Selphie and Irvine were going to have dinner with you."

"What?" Seifer turned into the Garden parking lot and stopped the car.

"She made plans while you were unconscious, you were out for two days. Were here."

"..Okay..." He felt Rinoa move on him she opened her eyes and looked at him. "We're here." She nodded and sat up.

"Thanks for everything Seifer."

"No prob." The blond replied. "See ya." Squall waved and mentally slapped himself for it he didn't know if he waved in the right direction. Rinoa put her hand in his and started to walk slowly.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your room." He nodded and walked closer to her. He felt her freeze as the parking lot doors opened.

"Whats wrong?" She pulled on him once again.

"Just people." He stood closer to her as they entered the elevator.

"Hey Squally!" He smiled inside and scratched his head.

"Hey Selphie, how are you?" She leaned back as did Rinoa on the elevator wall and Squall stood facing the steel doors.

"I'm just dandy how about you two?"

"Oh us? We're good. Just going up to my room is all.." She hugged him from behind.

"I'm glad your good! I heard you were in the hospital, I hope you opened my present!" Squall smiled at her and patted her hands on his stomach.

"Hey hey, he's mine! Get your hands of him you got Irvine!" Rinoa said and she held Squall hand again.

"Boo hoo... I'll see ya at dinner you two! See ya!" Squall heard the elevator open and he waved at her running figure, Rinoa tugged him lightly.

"See you at dinner!"

"Booyaka!" She shouted back. Squall turned back to Rinoa who was walking him along the hall corridors.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked as she leaned on his arm. "I haven't led you into anything yet."

"That's what I'm waiting for, didn't you know?" She laughed nervously.

"I hope your not mad at Irvine and Selphie having dinner with us." He shook his head as she led them into his room. I am but it wouldn't change the fact their still coming..

"We're back at your room." He let to off her hand and took a step forward wondering if he would trip or step on something. "You don't have to worry about running into anything but furniture.." He nodded and began to walk forward until his leg hit something.

"Is this my bed?"

"Yeah." He slowly took off his new jacket and put it on the end of the bed. She watched him lay down and scoot next to the wall. She slowly walked over to him and curled up against him. "Three days is to many." She whispered as she drew him closer. He curved his lips and kissed her.

"I would have to agree." He just laid down while she played with his hair.

"HEY! What on earth are YOU doing!" She laughed as he picked her up.

"I need a shower.. Tell me which way to go."

"Straight." She opened the door for him and he put her down on the sink. "So... why do you need me?" She asked deviously. Her took off his shirt and dropped it on the ground. "Here I'll help you."

"What else? I need you to make sure I don't fall and die--..." She glared at him and pushed him as she took off his last shoe.

"...FINE! I'll just be in the other room." He took his belt off and took off his pants, leaving him in black boxers. Oh hyne I'm so tempted! NO! Stop thinking dirty! He heard her feet shift from behind him. "Can I join you?" He put his hand against the wall and stared straight ahead of him.

"Be my guest." She turned on the water and looked at him.

"Just keep those on." He nodded disappointed.

-----------------

"Hey Irvy did we get drinks?" She looked over at the cowboy carrying numerious plastic containers struggling to hold them all. He looked up and looked down again... He smiled at her and shook his head. They had been looking for Squalls room for a while now but still no luck.

"Sorry darling. I'm sure they have some drinks here, or Squall can get them?------... It was a joke..." SHe glared at him more intensly then before. "...A very bad one..."

"GOOD! Now... Whats his room number Irvy?" He shrugged lazily as he walked up to a random door.

"HELLO! Is this Squall's room?" They heard some shuffling as they put their ears against the door.

"Oh um yah hold ON! Don't come in!" Selphie tried looking through the little circle on the door but to no avail. She backed away once she saw the doorknob move and it revealed Rinoa. "Hey guys! Come on in, hey Squall their here!" The couple stepped through and saw Squall sitting down at the table dressed with his usual attire just no jacket.

"Hey guys." He waved at them and mentally swore he really needed to stop that knowing he didn't know where he was waving.

------------------

"Can someone pass me the ketchup..?" Rinoa looked at Squall who was in his own word looking for his water while Irvine and Selphie saw the ketchup placed next to him. Rinoa grabbed his hand showed him where the glass was.

"How much ketchup you want on your hotdog?" She asked carefully placing words.

"..I got it." She looked at her friends not knowing what kind of answer togive him but relunctantly handed him the condiment. "Thanks.." He opened it and picked up his food and Rinoa guided it slowly. "..Thanks.." He finished and took a bite of it.

"Well man you still up for that promotion party tomorrow night?" The long haired boy asked as he took a sip of water.

"...If its a promotional one.. I don't really have a choice.." Rinoa jabbed him in ribs. "I-I mean yeah..."

"Good, cause I got you a gift and all.. I'll give it to you then." He nodded slowly as he reached over to his glass but knocked it over.

"I got that!" Selphie chimed as she got up quickly and wiped it. "I'll get you some more water, kay?"

"...ok.." He sighed and looked no where in particular. That day was the day I lost my life... He thought sadly and rubbed his temples as everyone did everything for him. This is pathetic.. I don't want everyone to think I'm so helpless...

-------------------

And yah thats my FIRST chapter ladies and gentlemen. But yes if your wondering if Squall is blind. Its only temperary. I'll try and explain what the doctor said to him but yah R&R PLEASE!


End file.
